RWBY: Red Snow
by redsnow119
Summary: Team Rwby has been assigned a mission to go to Atlas and kill a Beowolf named Stor. Between fighting in an unfamiliar territory and a complicated relationship with Weiss, Ruby seems to have her hands full. Whiterose ship. Enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have a lot of chapters planed, so they will hopefully be coming out weekly so stay tuned! If you guys like my writing style and want to see more just let me know! Thank you and enjoy chapter one of my brand new series! :3**

* * *

Red Snow Chapter 1

The quite air surrounding Beacon's training grounds was shattered with .50 caliber sniper blasts and the clash of metal. Ruby and Weiss were engrossed in their battle. The sniper bounced with ease to avoid attacks and twirled around her weapon landing a few feet away.

Weiss huffed with slight annoyance and repositioned to send herself flying at her opponent. Ruby smiled at how determined Weiss looked, she adored the heiress ever since they met on the very first day of school. Ruby liked almost everything about her, her appearance, her talent and drive, and most importantly of all, the way she comes off as cold, but secretly cares more than anybody. Ruby repositioned herself as well, and lunged at her partner.

"Team RWBY, Please come with me". The two now flying girls' collided mid-air at the sound of Goodwitch's voice. The team leader nodded and tried to shift her partner off from on top of her. Once she regained her footing she held out her hand, which was hesitantly took.

"Watch where you're flying next time, you dunce!" Ruby smirked, enjoying the sensation of Weiss's cool hand in hers before it was pulled away.

All four members of Team RWBY stood in line in Professor Ozpin's office, waiting for him to turn around in his chair. Sighing, Ozpin stood up with his mug still in hand. He turned around to face the four girl's quizzical expressions.

"I was requested by the headmaster of Atlas to send this team on a mission." Weiss was quickly distraught at hearing her homeland needed help.

"But, Sir! Atlas's school and military are combined! Why would they need our help?"

"That is true, but if I may continue Miss. Schnee" Ozpin said while looking out the window ignoring Weiss's apologetic nod.

"Your mission would be to kill a rather large Beowulf that has been attacking one of the outside villages. The villagers around that area seemed to be calling it, Stor." He tilted his gaze to Weiss. "To answer your question Miss. Schnee, Atlas asked us to handle this because it proved too much for their own students, apparently" Ozpin's voice shifted and turned cold.

"This your job ladies and you were asked for by name"

Ruby silently consulted her teammates. Her sister was always up for a good fight and Blake's expression rarely changed, content with the situation. Weiss on the other hand was boiling with rage, but Ruby spotted the slightest bit of fear in her ice blue eyes.

"Professor could we have a little time to make a decision?" He nodded and Goodwitch escorted them out.

"What's witch the hesitation little sis?" Yang said, calmly patting the top of her head in a half-mocking manner.

"I-I just thought that we should talk about it as a team" She glanced at Weiss, their eyes accidentally locking. Ruby pulled away quickly, feeling blush rising to her cheeks.

"Well, me and Blake are in!" Yang shouted while literally dragging her partner by the back of her shirt to their dorm to pack. The heels of Blake's shoes skidded against the ground as she continued to read her book, only to give a small wave to the other two.

The remaining pair wandered around the school in silence until Weiss spoke up.

"So why _did_ you hesitate?" Ruby only thought for a second before answering calmly.

"You seemed scared to go back to Atlas" A crimson blush spread across Weiss's entire face. Fearing anger, Ruby began to escape only to feel something entirely delicate holding her hand.

"How did you notice that?" Ruby turned to face her partner whose eyes avoided hers at all times.

"Can I be completely honest" Weiss only nodded and squeezed her hand gently.

 _This is it, I'm going to finally tell her._

The team leader straightened her back and walked step closer, trying to seen the most adult she could. Before she could finish the single step, she had somehow tripped over her own feet, tumbling towered her partner. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. After a moment she realized that she was being held up by a rather small frame. Opening her eyes slowly she noticed that they were both engaged into a rather awkward kiss.

Before Ruby could enjoy the sensation, she was lightly pushed away. Her gaze soon met Weiss's and upon seeing her partner, Ruby was horrified at her reaction.

As far as she could tell, Weiss was on the verge of tears, her face redder then before, though this time it _was_ anger. When the sniper tried to move closer and explain it was an accident, Weiss barked at her to stay away. The heiress quickly regained her composer and began to walk away back to the dorms, only to stop a few feet later. With her back still turned she wiped away any stray tears and mumbled a few words before running off again.

 _You Dunce, think about the rest of your team for once._

Ruby fell to her knees in disbelief. This isn't how she pictured it turning out at all. She took her partners advice and slowly made her way back to Ozpin's office, dragging her feet with every step. She had lost even before it started, but right now she had to be a leader, not a little kid.

"Professor Ozpin, team RWBY accepts the mission" The professor glanced up from his paperwork and gave a reassuring smile.

"Is everything ok, Ruby? You don't seem quite as chipper as before" Goodwitch pointed out. Before Ruby could think of a lame excuse, Ozpin stood up.

"Though this might seem like a daunting task, I'm sure you'll do just fine" The team leader thank him and made her way back to their dorm.

The way he'd smiled made her wonder if he was only talking about the mission. She forced these thoughts to the back of her mind for now, seeing that there were more pressing matters.

 _Team RWBY just got a super awesome mission!_

Finally feeling excited, the young girl skipped off the walls and jumped for joy, ready to take on anything that's thrown at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the overwhelming support of my first chapter so here's another one! Feel free to comment on anything, all constructive criticism is welcomed! Thank you and enjoy! :3**

* * *

Red Snow Chapter 2

The door of the airship slid open with a distinct thud. Ruby peered out the opening to see miles of snowy forest. Looking down she saw a small village. The buildings were plane wooden huts with plumes of smoke climbing out of the chimneys. It would be picturesque if not for the fact that surrounding the town were huge dingy stone walls.

As the ship circled the town looking for a landing spot, Ruby noticed a hasty patch job on one of the walls. Snow scattered when they landed and only settled when the ship took off again. The nearby villagers gathered around the new arrivals. They saw two small girls cling to a larger one for warmth.

"Don't you have a cloak?! And shouldn't you be used to this?!" Yang asked while peeling Weiss and Ruby off of her. Weiss only grunted in response and Ruby was looking around franticly.

"Where's Blake?"

At that moment Blake peeked her head out from Yang's mane of hair. Her cat ears flattened and she gave an annoyed scowl to the others before burrowing back into Yang's hair.

"Well that takes care of that" Ruby mumbled.

An elderly man hesitantly approached the four girls. He asked if they were here to help and kill Stor. Ruby talked to the man for a few minutes before returning back to the group and pulled the others into a loose huddle.

"They need our help in repairing the wall and houses. So, Yang, you stay here and help in any way possible and defend the village from anymore attacks. Blake you need to stay with her in case they attack at night" Yang smiled, pounding her fists together while Blake only nodded.

Ruby shifted her gaze to Weiss who looked semi-stunned at the amount of planning Ruby did in such a short time.

"Weiss you know this area best, so both of us will hunt down the Beowolf" Weiss could only squeak out an okay is response.

Yang seemed to pick up on her little sister's relationship with her partner almost instantly. Before leaving The Brawler gave her a swift punch to the shoulder and a snide wink. This provoked a flustered response from the sniper, swatting her away. The elderly man with whom they talked to before approached the two girls before they left. The stone gate was closing between them as the old man shouted.

"Thank you for being the first ones to respond!" The gate slammed shut before either of them could process what was said. Both girls looked at each other with the same question on their lips.

"Didn't Ozpin say that Atlas troops already tried?"

They decided to leave that question off for another day and continued on the path to find the Beowolf. After a few hours of hiking in defining silence they made their way to a small clearing of trees. The air was still and the only sound was snow crunching under their boots. In the center of the open area was a large rock. The pair cleared off the snow on one side and sat down for a brake. Ruby looked at her hands which began to feel numb due to the cold. Before she could shove them into her pockets, Weiss took them into her own.

"W-Weiss what are you doing?!" Ruby stammered

As to answer her question a small red glyph appeared between them. Feeling came quickly back into her hands and her skin no longer felt cold.

"Be more careful not to develop frostbite in these conditions, okay?" Her voice was a mix between scolding and worry. The same mix that Ruby always loved. Weiss curled her hands and raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"Oh, Uh, Thanks! I'll be more careful next time." She reclaimed her left hand, setting it on her lap and looked up, noticing small snowflakes slowly gliding down. She shifted her right hand so it was covering Weiss's left on top of the rock.

"Wow it's so pretty! Snow's kind of rare back in Vale, but it's everywhere here. This must bring back a lot of memories right Weiss?"

Weiss sighed and glanced at the wide-eyed smile on her partners face making her smile as well. She gently slipped her hand out from under Ruby's and waltzed over to the other side of the rock. She grabbed a handful of snow and began to pack it into a ball. Ruby jumped off her resting place and turned to her partner only to get a face full of snow.

"You got to be quicker than _that_ in an Atlas snowball fight!" Weiss chuckled. Ruby huffed and grabbed her own clump of snow.

Snowballs flew across the rock at tremendous speed. Weiss got hit in the shoulder and retaliated by using one of her glyphs to send a mountain of snow at her partner.

"That's totally NOT fair!" Ruby called and sped out of the way using her own semblance. She spun on her hells and rushed at Weiss, snowball in hand.

Weiss cast one last glyph out of desperation, causing the snow between her and Ruby to turn to ice. The sniper slipped and crashed into the heiress. Weiss fell back into the snow with Ruby landing on top of her. Ruby was only inches from her partners face when she spoke.

"We really need to stop ending up in this position…"

They both giggled and hesitated moving away from each other. Ruby watched a cloud of hot breath leave Weiss's lips and delicate snowflakes decorate her ice blue eyes. Her white hair all but disappeared in the surrounding snow.

Weiss was always exquisite but this sight made Ruby feel something incredibly warm rising from her chest to the tips of her ears. Before Ruby could give into her urge to kiss her again, Weiss jumped to her feet and drew out her rapier into an alert stance.

"Did you hear that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This chapter features a character made up completely by me so I hope you'll like him. Before you ask, he is indeed a Faunus, what type, I'll let you figure out. Thanks and enjoy! :3

* * *

Red Snow Chapter 3

Ruby unfolded her weapon and took her position back to back with Weiss. A small spark caught her eye at the edge of the clearing. She jumped and pulled Weiss out of the way of the oncoming blast. She quickly regained her footing and stood in a defensive stance while her partner was still recovering behind her.

"You have sharp eyes… Makes sense given your weapon" A smooth voice spoke.

The man who stepped out of the brush was tall and muscular. He seemed to be in his 30's with a short scruffy beard and wore an old brown outback hat. He strode a few feet into the clearing, the girls noticed he carried a sawed-off shotgun in his right hand and had bright yellow shells tied to his vest.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Weiss yelled. The man lifted his head and glared at them with piercing green eyes. When he spoke it was calm and somehow very soothing.

"I'm just a simple Huntsman here to retrieve something very dear to my, employers."

He sneered sickly at Weiss in particular, letting the last word out slowly. He reloaded the shotgun with two bright yellow shells and aimed it at them. Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm and evaded the attack using one of her glyphs. The crater that the shot left was big enough for Ruby to lay down in. The Huntsman snickered.

"What grace! What talent! No wonder the pay was so high!"

Ruby ran at the man as fast as her semblance could make her go. She picked up even more speed due to Weiss and jumped to start a downward slash. The Huntsman grabbed Ruby's throat and slammed her onto the snow and rock. He aimed his gun at her to finish her off when Weiss attacked him. He stumbled back as the heiress collected her partner. The lightly falling snow had turned into a blizzard, as the pair hid behind a rock deep into the forest.

"Weiss, please, explain to me what's going on. Who was that man?!" Ruby's voice was fully of worry and concern. Weiss sighed and scrunched into a ball, hugging her legs to her chest.

"It would _seem_ that my family hired somebody to bring me home now that I'm in Atlas."

"How do you know that?!"

"That ammo he was using, it's infused with explosive dust. It was still in the pre-prototype stage when I left for Beacon"

"B-But why would they want you back now?! They never tried this hard before!" Weiss only could smile at the amount of energy her partner always seemed to have.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure it out." Weiss found it easy to relax when she was around Ruby. She looked at the seriousness in her partners face and giggled.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Nothing…" She giggled again, amused at her own comparisons to most other times.

The pair were about to move when a shotgun blast shot between them. They ran thru the woods in an effort to lose him. They soon arrived at another small clearing with the huntsman hot on their heels. They both face him side by side.

"Why do my parents want me to come home now?!" Weiss had to shout over the wind.

The Huntsman wore a sickening smile, and sheathed his gun behind his back. He scrounged around in his bag and pulled out a half-crumpled photo. He slid it on the snow to the girls, landing at their feet. The picture was slightly torn and creased but the image was clear. It was taken at the very moment Weiss and Ruby shared their very first kiss. Ruby bent down to pick it up, wide eyed.

"Seems your parents don't enjoy your choice of, company." He drew out his gun and prepared to fire again.

Weiss lunged at him, trying to close the distance. Metal clashed as her rapier slammed against a machete blade. The huntsman was able to fend her off with only one hand as the other aimed the gun to her head. Her pupils dilated at the helpless state she had recklessly jumped into.

"RUBY!"

The team leader snapped back to reality and charged at the pair, dragging her scythe behind her. Time seemed to slow as Ruby grabbed her partner and the shot fired. They landed a few feet away, carried almost by the wind. The Huntsman let out a scream while clutching his belly. Ruby had cut him in their struggle for Weiss. He limped off in retreat, letting silence fall between the girls.

Weiss opened her eyes in a daze and sat up. She saw Ruby sitting in front of her, head hung low and collapsed onto her knees. Red tipped hair hid her face. With one hand Weiss gently brushed her bangs away and lifted her chin with the other. Her aura and speed were able to defect and avoid most of the attack. The only injury left was one stray cut on her cheek. Blood dripped down to mix with tears then to mix with falling snow.

"W-Weiss are you-"

"I'm fine, thanks to you, okay?" She smiled and rubbed some tears away with her thumb. "Let's go find some shelter and get you patched up"

She stood up and offered her a hand, which was gladly took. Once Ruby was back on her feet and walking with her, Weiss was surprised that she didn't loosen her grip. She looked at Ruby with a slightly embarrassed face, expecting her to have let go. She saw her partner tightly clutching the photo for what seemed liked dear life. Her abundant energy all but disappeared as she stared at the ground in front of her. With a sigh, Weiss interlocked her fingers with Ruby's and muttered under her breath.

"You dolt…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for being a bit late with this chapter, to make up for it it's a bit longer than the others. Response has been good so far so don't forget to review and enjoy! :3**

* * *

Red Snow Chapter 4

"Ouch!"

"Hold still! It won't hurt if you stop moving"

After their intense encounter with the huntsman, Ruby and Weiss had made their way to a mountain cave to shelter against the dying storm. The pair sat together on an old tree log. Ruby's aura was still regenerating, so the older girl had to patch the cut manually. The light of the campfire glinted off the drying blood and Ruby's silver eyes. Though enjoying the attention, the sniper felt extremely embarrassed at her partners touch. Her words came out stumbled and awkward.

"Weiss, I can do this myself you know"

The heiress paused her work and glared at her. After a long sigh she returned to cleaning the wound.

"It's because of me that you got like this, I was reckless in charging that guy and you saved me, the least I could do is help fix you up, so relax and stop fidgeting" Her words panged with an equal amount of annoyance and guilt.

Ruby glanced down at the photo still clutched in her hand. She felt her stomach flip and knot.

"Weiss, I'm sorr-OUCH!" The Heiress snarled and cursed under her breath.

"You have nothing to do with this, Ruby. I'm sure my father's just overreacting once again…"

After far too much silence, Ruby perked up and spoke in a teasing matter.

"You know, you never did answer my question." Still focusing on applying strips to close the cut, Weiss only hummed a questioning response.

"This place must bring back a lot of memories right?"

The older girl hesitated then took a deep breath and hummed a short eight note song. Ruby remembered hearing Weiss hum it to herself when she thought she was alone back at beacon. It was slow and sad, yet at the same time very warm and inviting. She had asked her about it once, only getting a rushed explanation about it being an Atlas tradition or something like that.

The last note of the song drifted around the pair, lulling Ruby to sleep. The day's events were catching up to her quickly. She was about to close her eyes when Weiss's calm speaking voice caught her off guard.

"My older sister Winter and I would play in the snow all day when we were little. We would have snowball fights and build igloos to share secrets in. During the summer the hillsides would be completely covered in flowers, I would gather as many as I could to give to my sister. She would in return weave them into a crowns for both of us." Ruby smiled in what seemed like forever and excitedly faced her partner.

"You must have been so cuuute!" Weiss avoided any eye contact with Ruby, fearing that she'll notice the blush raising in her cheeks.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Where is she?"

"Will you hold still?!" Weiss shoved Ruby's jaw back to its place with a whimper from the younger girl.

"My sister was the top of her class and was accepted into the Atlas military with the highest honors. She left to train when I was still relatively young. I haven't really seen her since."

"What about your parents?"

"My mother and father worked constantly, so I'd only see them at dinner occasionally. When I did they were always frustrated with work."

"You were alone…" Ruby brought her left hand over her cheek to cover Weiss's.

"I didn't know." The older girl gave her a half-smile.

"It's ok, I couldn't _imagine_ growing up with Yang." Ruby's abundant energy finally returned once again as she threw her hands up in complaining.

"We shared a room too!" Weiss giggled and went back to adjusting one of the strips.

"Okay, I'm done. Feel better?"

"I might, if you kiss it…" Ruby mumbled to her boots.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing! I'm fine thank you!"

Weiss stood up and dusted off her dress. Her eyes narrowed at the younger girl as she bent down. Ruby's face simmered crimson when she felt Weiss's lips brush against her cheek. She watched every moment thru the reflection off of crescent rose. The kiss went on a bit longer then what Ruby would deem appropriate, not that she was complaining of course. Before moving away Weiss mumbled into Ruby's red tipped ear.

"Thanks for saving me…"

Weiss quickly retreated after that, the tips of her ears as red as Ruby's. She began to pack away the medical supplies leaving the younger girl stunned. Before either of them could break the silence that settled between them, a howl was heard outside. The girls peeked out the entrance to see a horrendous sight.

It was a gigantic jet black Beowulf. The moon light reflected off blood red eyes and porcelain white teeth. He stood on the adjacent mountain on his hind legs. His howl shook the snow off the trees and the shock of him landing on all fours made lose rocks fall beneath him. The tip of one of his huge ears twitched towered them, signaling wolf's head to also move.

Weiss quickly pulled Ruby by the back of her hood against her out of view of the beast. They stood like that moment after moment, holding their breath. After another howl the beast sprinted off into the woods away from the girls. They shared a collective sigh of relief once they were safe.

"That thing was huge! That had to be the Beowulf Ozpin was talking about!"

"Probably, but Ruby, we have to be careful. There's no telling how strong it really is, or if it travels in a pack. No to mention that psycho huntsman is still possibly after us and your aura hasn't fully regenerated."

"Right, I understand. We'll take this one step at a time and sleep in shifts"

"I'll take the first one then, you go get some rest."

It took all of three seconds for Ruby to wrap her cloak and hood around herself and to fall into a deep sleep, cuddled next to the fire. Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes, sitting down next to her. After confirming that she was asleep, Weiss stroked lose red-tipped hair away from her face with one hand and tightened her grip on Myrtenaster with the other.

She shifted her gaze from the cave entrance to the red bundle to her side. Ruby was curled up into a half ball facing the fire. She looked so young and innocent to Weiss, yet she chose to kill monsters for a living. Her personality always baffled her, so caring without any motive besides she can. Weiss twirled a lock of hair around her finger sighing softly to herself.

"Why you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, look who's back, back again! A special thanks to the readers who have endured my writing block and general laziness *gomen gomen!*. I will be writing more including other RWBY ships, but for now this chapter is the first one that is starting to become dark and a bit graphic, SO you have been warned. Alright I'll stop my babbling now, thank you and enjoy. :3**

* * *

The world was so very white. Snow fell into powder from a bleached sky. Weiss looked around in every direction and saw only white, not the red she was searching for. When she stepped forward to try and go find her she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Why are you looking for her?"

Weiss spun around and saw her own father a few feet away. He stood calmly with a plea filled face.

"Why don't you come back home? You're sister misses you."

"Winter, has... missed me?"

"Yes and I have reconsidered your wanting to become a huntress and will let you transfer to the Atlas military."

"Really?" The ice princess took a few steps towered her father and hugged him tightly. The man bent down and whispered into her ear.

"All you have to do is let them go."

Weiss stiffened as she saw the ghostly images of Yang, Blake, and Ruby appear behind her father. First, Yang began to disappear, her confidantes lost. Next, Blake vanished as well, her cool domineer forgotten. Last, was Ruby. Her innocent eyes locked with Weiss' and her caring smile faded. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pushed her father away and clung to Ruby, sobbing.

"I can't! Not her!" Weiss screamed at her father.

"Why do you disobey me?!"

"I…I don't know."

With that the white world crumbled around her. She clung tightly to the younger girl and light flooded back into her world, but this time is was orange.

The older girl a woke with a shock. They were back in the cave and Ruby was above her trying to wake her up. Weiss noticed the concern that plagued her face and quickly sat up. It was early morning and still trying to process the dream, she hadn't heard what Ruby said.

"Huh?"

"You were talking in your sleep. You okay?"

A blush of crimson ran across her face at the thought of her knowing the ending to her dream. She got up on her feet and patted the dust off of her skirt.

"I'm fine. Nothing found our location I presume?"

"No, but Weiss I think we should tal-"

"There is nothing to talk about. Let's just kill this Beowulf and get out of here."

The team leader nodded and followed Weiss out of the cave. With her aura fully restored the trip down the mountain was much easier then up. The clear sky and warm sun wasn't bad as well. Silence fell between the girls again, snow crunching under their boots and the tweeting of a faraway bird their only noise. Ruby jogged up next to the older girl, determined to find out what was troubling her.

"Hey Weiss, I wonder what Blake and Yang are up to."

"Knowing them they're still sleeping."

"I can picture Blake cuddling Yang for warmth out here."

"Probably, Blake _dose_ hate the cold and Yang's one step away from being a portable heater."

"Yeah, remember back at Beacon during semester break when we walked in on them? It wasn't even that cold!"

"Uh, Ruby, They weren't-"

"Hmm?"

"Never mind."

"Hey uh, Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Who is _her_?" The heiress stopped and turned to her partner.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were asleep you kept mumbling, Not her, so I was just wondering who is _her_?"

"It doesn't matter, it was only a dream."

Ruby was about to object, but was cut off by an ear splitting scream. In the valley below them was a girl running away from a black mass. Grim bone plates covered the beast head to toe. The beast howled like the one the previous night and grabbed the poor girl in its large claws. Ruby and Weiss sprinted towards her, but were too late. Pearl white fangs sunk into the girl. The bone plates around the monsters snout and face were painted red with the splatter as the girl was ripped to pieces. Now no longer enthralled in its prey, the Grim lumbered away. By the time the girls had made it to the scene the beast was long gone and the only thing left in its wake was mangled scraps of clothing and blood tinged snow. Ruby knelt down next to a pile of ripped cloth. A glint of light caught her eye and she dug into the snow to find a locket still intact.

"Ruby, what did you find?"

"I'm, I'm not sure. A necklace I think… from that girl."

"We'll return it to the village once we get back, I'm sure they would like to have it."

The younger girl nodded and trudged forward following Stor. Weiss tried to comfort her partner for the tragedy she had witnessed, but was shrugged off and ignored. The sniper seemed to darken, thoughts no longer optimistic, movement stilted and filled with anger. They carried on like this until dusk when Weiss finally convinced her to slow down and set up camp. They stayed in another cave though this one was near the bottom of the valley. Neither of them dared to break the awkwardness between them. A beep on Ruby's scroll nearly gave both of them a heart attack. There was a video call request from Yang. In a last ditch effort to try and shake Ruby out of her mood, Weiss scooted up against Ruby and accepted the call without permission. The static on the screen cleared and showed Yang with what appeared to be a sleeping Blake curled in her lap. The yellow haired brawler held the scroll away from herself so the other girls could see them both.

"Hey Sis! Hey Weiss! Glad to see you two in one piece" Yang whispered as to not wake her partner. Going off her lead, Ruby whispered as well.

"Hey Yang, you guys okay back in the village?" She said while trying desperately to sound cheerful.

"Uh, yeah we only had a couple of smaller grim during the day and Blake hasn't seen anything at night. Did you guys find the Beowulf yet?"

"We did..." Weiss spoke when Ruby went silent.

"Is it as bad as the villagers say?"

"Worse, Sis, way worse."

"I'm sure if we work as a team we could beat i-"

"NO YANG, I don't want you to go anywhere near it."

Blake's ear twitched at the shouting. She wined and grabbed Yang's shoulder to pull herself up. With her ears flattened against her scalp she kissed Yang cheek in attempt to quite the noise. When silence finally fell her gaze turned to the scroll in Yang's hands.

"Whether or not you approve we _are_ a team, and you know better than everybody else how well Yang can handle herself in a fight. If you aren't back the day after tomorrow we're leaving to help you two."

Ruby nodded and they each said their goodnights to each other. The younger girl closed her scroll and started pacing around the small campfire. Weiss watch her as she sorted out all the events of today in her head. The dream, their relationship, that poor girl, Blake's words, everything. Ruby seemed to take all of this incredibly hard, tears kiting the corners of her beautiful silver eyes. Weiss stood up and walked over to the still pacing Ruby. She wrapped her delicate arms around the girl's shoulders urging her to stop. The sniper hesitantly treaded her hands around Weiss's waist and became part of the embrace. She rested her head on the older girl's shoulder. Her breath tickled a sensitive part of the heiress's neck, causing a shiver to run all the way down her spine.

"I'm sorry if I was mean to you today." Ruby mumbled.

"It's alright, I'll take the first watch. You can get some sleep then, hmm?"

"Yeah, sleep sounds good right now..."

They stayed in the embrace for a moment longer then split up to perform their tasks. Ruby tried to get comfortable on the hard rock, but kept tossing and turning next to Weiss. Weiss sighed and dragged Ruby's head onto her lap.

"J-Just this once, because your fidgeting is annoying."

The sniper played with the hem of her partner's skirt before finally nodding off into deep breaths and peaceful dreams. Ones that now seemed so far from reality.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Am I even still allowed to update this story anymore? Sorry guys it's just that this story just turned me off for a long while there. Couple that with life and other projects, it just always got put off. So I'm sorry for the wait, but to make it up to you this is one loooooooooong chapter. WARNING there is strong mentions of torture in this** **chapter, so you have been warned. Thank you and enjoy! :3**

* * *

The soft rustling of leaves was the only thing that filled Ruby's ears. She opened her eyes to find herself back home in Patch. Their house was the same as it's always been. Faded paint and covered in the warm light of the sun. She searched the yard only to find no one. Confused she bounded inside the house. Her shared room was empty as was her father's. As she as halfway down the steps she heard something clang in the kitchen. Ruby raced around the corner expecting someone from her family. But, what she saw was long white hair that ran down her back. Weiss turned and smiled when she saw her. The warm rays of yellow had bounced off her platinum hair, giving her a lovely glow. She was wearing one of Yang's long sleep shirts and shorts. In her hands was a bowl of raw cookie dough and a wooden spoon.

"Welcome home, Ruby." Weiss hummed and put down the glass bowl with the spoon resting on top.

Ruby stood there stunned. Weiss looked so beautiful, so happy and carefree. Weiss gave a half smile and raised an eyebrow when she held out her arms and Ruby remained awestruck. She chuckled to gain Ruby's attention. With stilted movements Ruby made her way across the ten feet of distance. As she approached she noticed that Weiss was barefoot so she was taller than her for once. So Ruby did what she always wanted to do. She wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and picked her up slightly and spun her around. She stopped after a revolution since she didn't want her to become dizzy. Weiss meanwhile was giggling and play fighting her to stop. She had laced her hands around Ruby's head and tugged on the short red tipped locks to keep her balance. Once Weiss felt her feet hit the wooden floor her hands loosened to cup Ruby's face. Their eyes locked as they held each other.

"I'm home" Ruby whispered smiling.

"I can see that. I made Chocolate chip cookies, your favorite." Weiss giggled. Ruby couldn't take it anymore. This happy peaceful Weiss was so beautiful, so euphoric that she could help herself.

"I love you, Weiss." Ruby smiled and kissed the girl she was holding. Weiss tugged on a few lock of hair that had made it to her face as she returned the kiss. The touch wasn't forever. The warm house around the pair began to crumble and the image of Weiss began to disappear. Ruby cried and reach out but Weiss was gone.

Ruby shot up still reaching. It was early morning and they were still in the valley cave back in Atlas. She frantically wiped away stray tears. Then looked around where Weiss was nowhere to be found. She looked for signs that Weiss was still in the area but found none. Ruby attempted to contact her scroll but it was sent straight to voice mail. She searched around for an odd half hour calling out her name, but received no response. When she returned to the cave she noticed two ruts in the snow. They were unmistakably Weiss's heels being dragged. Absolute rage filled the young girl as she sprinted after them. She used her semblance and sharp eyes to fallow them quickly. Luck had been on her side as the tracks were not snowed over.

* * *

It was getting late and Weiss was getting tired. Her one leg had fallen asleep long ago with Ruby resting on it, but that was a small price to pay for her to be able to use Ruby's calm aura to calm herself down. Weiss found herself enjoying the feel of Ruby's silky hair around her fingers. She might have enjoyed it a little too much as she paid more attention to the red clad girl then the world around her. Thoughts ran through her mind, like how were they going to kill that monstrosity, and avoid that huntsman. But mainly they were of Ruby.

 _I can't believe my father would force me home because of Ruby's kiss. It was an accident. I'm sure she didn't mean that, but for some reason. I can't say that it wasn't unpleasant…_ Weiss's face blushed pink at the thought. She glanced down at Ruby. The warm fire lit up her pale skin in a kaleidoscope of reds and oranges. Her eyes drew to the thin lips and squishy cheeks of her younger teammate. _Maybe, just maybe, if I were to try it again I could get these ridiculous thoughts out of my head._

Weiss took a deep breath and pushed rebellious strands of hair away from her face to be tucked behind her ear. She closed her eyes and waited for contact. None came. Before they were to meet Weiss felt a sharp pain right between her shoulder blades. The poison worked quickly in subduing her. As her aura attempted to fight off the toxin Weiss was able to make out images of the world around her. Cave floor, fire, Ruby, cave ceiling, Ruby, snow, trees, and the insane grin of the huntsman they'd had fought the other day.

How long she was out was beyond her. It could have been hours or days she didn't know. When she fully awoke she found herself in a small dark room. The walls were made of logs and the floor was weathered stone. She tried to move out of instinct and regretted it. Everywhere ached, she didn't need her scroll to know that she was in bad shape. Her hands were chained together and her feet were tied to the floor. She barely had time to organize her thoughts when heavy footfalls entered the room. It was the huntsman with his sickening green eyes.

"Ah, you're awake, good morning." He hissed out.

"Let me go!" Weiss said furiously.

The huntsman moved closer and grabbed Weiss's jaw roughly. He lifted her by her jaw to his eye level mere inches away.

"But, what's the, _fun_ , in that sweetheart?"

He laughed a horrible laugh and grabbed Weiss's bound hands and thrust them over her head. Swiftly he shifted them on to what looked like a butcher's hook. The metal groaned but kept purchase on the chain connecting her wrists. Weiss attempted to beak free to no avail.

"Oh no, no, no. We can have you do that, darling. Your Father told me to bring you back alive." Suddenly he jabbed her in the ribs. Weiss bit her tongue holding back a scream. "So you will be alive, but just _barely_ …"

Weiss met his gaze with pure ire. "Ruby will find us, she'll set me free and I will kill you with my bare hands if I have to." The huntsman's smile dropped.

"Right, I forgot about that little twerp. Don't worry, love. She'll pay for giving me this." The man gestured to the large cut on his abdomen. It had healed over but the scare remains. Then once again the smile returns. "Oh I know, I'll make you watch as I cut her to pieces! But, that's enough talk for now, time for a little _fun_."

* * *

Ruby ran faster than she has ever ran before. She swerved in between trees, crossed rivers on the momentum generated and even sped past the large quantities of grim in her way. The grim themselves were growing denser as she went. It was a subtle change, but weeks of training prepared her to spot the adjustment. The sun was starting to make its way down by the time Ruby found it.

A small wooden cabin that was once probably used in the short summer season for the people who fish at the nearby lake. The wind was picking up now and the tracks were no more. Ruby adjusted her hood as she scoped out the cabin from the tree line. To her knowledge there was no movement inside. She folded Crescent Rose and snuck up to the house. Ruby once again adjusted her hood but this time let her ear come right to the door. What she heard filled her with a dark rage. It was Weiss whimpering and there was a muffled scream that was louder than the howling wind. The dark rage consumed Ruby as she barreled into the door knocking it clean off its hinges. The first room was plan and just about empty. She was a monster that stopped at nothing tearing through the rooms to find her partner. She ran down the staircase to the cellar. There she saw Weiss.

She looked as though she went through multiple levels of hell. Her clothes were absolutely shredded reviling her chest and legs. The once porcelain skin was stained red with blood. Ruby nearly dropped her scythe at the sight of hundreds of cuts that plagued her body. Her hands were slack in the chain above her head, but there was a relieving rise and fall to her chest. Ruby ran up to her and cradled her face in her hands. Her moments were lethargic, but there as Weiss's eyes focused on Ruby's form. Tears were streaming from the younger girl as she held Weiss.

"Ruby?" Weiss mumbled in a rough voice.

"Weiss! I'm here, I got you."

"RUBY!" Weiss screamed.

Thanks to Weiss, Ruby was able to dodge the blade as it clipped a few strands of hair. The huntsman groaned and retreated a few feet away. "I can believe you are still awake after all the love I gave you." The enraged aura grew around Ruby. Her tears dripped from her face and as they hit the ground sparked to bit of white light. Crescent Rose unfolded from her belt an in a swift action cut Weiss from the hook leaving her to crumple to her knees. The Huntsman only laughed.

"Haha, How in the world are you gonna fight with that huge thing in here? You lost girly."

Ruby faced him with sparks of white curling around her eyes. Then, she lunged. It was furious. The large scythe was skillfully maneuvered even in this enclosed space. As the battle progressed Weiss noticed that the faint sparks of white were adding to her aura, and after a moment most of the cuts were healed. She watched as Ruby was losing momentum. His machete had the advantage here and she was now playing defensively. With her sword on the other side of the room and no strength to get her there Weiss resorted to using her glyphs. The first to buff Ruby. Her hits were now quicker and hit harder. She knew she needed to end it so she thought back to a few days ago and sent out a glyph to turn the floor beneath the huntsman to ice. Just like Ruby before he slipped, but unlike before Ruby's blade rang true.

The fight was over after that. The heave of his chest stopped while the grin on his face stayed. Ruby swung the blade to clean it and then folded it up. The white light leaking from the corners of her eyes had stopped. Her knees felt wobbly but she managed to make it over to Weiss before collapsing. There were then more tears. Weiss grabbed Ruby and pulled her into her arms. Ruby buried her face into the crook of her neck sobbing.

"Weiss, I was so scared." Ruby managed between sobs. Weiss rubbed up and down her back cooing. "I know, it's over now. It's over now Ruby.

Weiss dug her fingers between them to find Ruby's chin. Once she did she pried it away from her neck so she can look at her. The tears were drying as Weiss smiled.

"Thank you."

Those two words were the only things floating in her mind as Weiss closed the distance and kissed her. Ruby could do nothing but return the kiss. It was longer than the one they accidentally shared back in Beacon. It was sweet and romantic, but it became painfully aware to the both of them that if Ruby were to open her eyes and look down she'd seen Weiss completely exposed. Using the last of her energy Ruby quickly untied her hood and wrapped it around Weiss. The kiss broke and they both hugged, silently conveying feelings they were both too embarrassed to say aloud at that moment. Once they broke apart Weiss tugged the cloak part of the hood around herself as her face blushed like crazy. Ruby had to stifle a snort at how cute she was being. As for the huntsman's body they left him outside to be reclaimed by nature.

"We should find you some new cloths Weiss, it's pretty cold out here without my hood."

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes. Back at the cave they were holed up in Weiss revealed that she had a second outfit rolled up in her pack.

"No wonder it was so heavy!" Ruby snorted. Weiss smiled too, but said nothing. Ruby picked up on this and laced her fingers with Weiss's.

"Hey, you okay?

Ruby looked extremely concerned and pleated with her eyes to tell her what's going on. Blush once again worked its way to the tips of the older girl's ears. _She's just so cute when she has that look_ thought Weiss.

"Yes, you dunce." Weiss sighed and patted her head. Ruby now was the one who was blushing acting odd. "Are you?" Weiss said concerned.

 _Now's my chance to make it real…_

"There's just something I want to do, and don't be weirded out by it."

Weiss eyed her suspiciously. "Alright?"

Ruby stepped back and took a deep breath. She walked forward and grabbed Weiss gently by her waist, avoiding some of the larger injuries there. Weiss let out an uncontrollable yelp as she was picked up. Unlike the dream Weiss was above her and didn't even pretend to want to be put down. They spun slowly and her boots hit the ground soon after. Weiss smiled and tangled her hands in her hair. Their eyes locked and this time Ruby leaned up an inch or so to meet her. They kissed as to seal an unspoken agreement.

That night as they both sit curled up by the campfire Ruby throws her cloak around both of them and rests her head on Weiss's shoulder. Weiss sneaks her hand around Ruby's waist to hold her close. They stay like that for a while as Weiss drifts off leaving Ruby to take first watch.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *Whispers* RWBY: Red Snow is ending... But don't worry we got a little more :D! I'd just like to take a sec to thank all of you guys that stuck with me since the beginning of this little story, hopefully my writing had improved and you have been liking this little romp! So, thank you and enjoy! :3**

* * *

Not surprisingly the next morning was plagued with awkward glances, short conversations and long trails of silence. As they both finished cleaning up their gear and were about to leave the cave entrance Ruby's scroll started buzzing. It startled the young girl as she fumbled the thin metal a few times in her hands. The scroll slid open and after a second or two of static, a picture of Yang appeared. She looked tired and had a mug of something next to her. Behind her was Blake reading a book on a bed.

"Hey Rubes, you guys doing okay?" Yang smiled softly.

Ruby glanced over to Weiss who was busy adjusting her pack. She'd wince when one of the straps fell on a sore spot. Ruby looked back trying to keep her upbeat expression.

"We ran into a little bit of trouble. A lot has happened since we talked to you, but we're okay."

"What happened?"

Ruby bit her cheek and thought back to everything that happened the day before. When she thought of Weiss's kiss her completion must have faltered. Yang being her big sister picked this up terrifyingly fast.

"Oh Ruuuuuuby, you'll have to tell me the whole story when you get back." Yang said loudly with a bit of playful seduction in her voice. Ruby's face went as red as her cloak and she tried to pipe up an explanation, but was cut off by her sister. "But, for now we have to focus on the mission. We gave you another day to track down Stor and unless he's hiding under your cape, we're coming to get you."

"Well, the thing is sis, he's not, but I have a plan!" Ruby said with a bit more confidence back.

"Oh really? Lay it on me short stuff."

"Hmph. Well though Stor's super big he doesn't seem to be smarter than any other Beowulf, so I want to lead him away from the town were all four of us can take him out."

"That could wor-"

Just as Ruby was reveling in her super awesome planning skills she felt a light touch on the small of her back.

"And just _how_ are you going to lure that monstrosity away?" Chimed in Weiss.

"I-I," Ruby nearly yelped at her touch. "I was just getting to that." She said calmer. "Stor likes to chase his prey so all I have to do is be faster than it, which I am."

"No, I am not letting you put yourself in danger like that!"

"What's going on Yang?" Blake piped up from the background.

"A lover's quarrel, I think."

"No it's not!" Both Ruby and Weiss said together. Blake set down her book and walked over to where Yang was sitting and draped her arms around the brawler's neck. She lowered her head to get a clear view of the small screen.

"Didn't we go over something like this last time? Weiss, Ruby can do this. If she couldn't she wouldn't be our leader. We'll meet you two miles east of town, if he doesn't show up by sunset, we are doing this Yang's way."

"Aw Yeah! Smashin time." Yang cheered as she pumped her fist in the air.

After that each of them said their goodbyes and Weiss proceeded to storm down the trail. Ruby witnessed the air grow colder around Weiss as they tracked the grim for the next hour. The younger girl debated talking to her. She's not too sure why she set Weiss off this time. Usually when Ruby plans something stupid Weiss would tell her the risks, but trust her judgement anyway. They were traveling through the quite snow covered forest now. The sun had crept up to the highest point and the entire forest sparkled around them. Weiss's hand dangled loosely at her right hip just begging to be taken up. Ruby sped up her pace to no longer be following the heiress. As she caught up with her she swiftly interlocked their fingers. To distract her from instinctively pulling her hand away Ruby decided to speak up.

"Is everything okay? If your backpack hurts I can carry it for a while."

Weiss sighed and the cold air that clung around her nearly vanished. "No I'm alright, I sorry for being cold to you. It's just that you can be so, so…"

"Stupid, idiotic, dense?"

"Amiable." Weiss mumbled.

"Say what now?"

"You always put others before yourself! You don't have any ulterior motive either! You put your safety last if it means that one more person could be helped!"

"And that's a bad thing!?"

"It's Infuriating!" Weiss nearly yelled with clenched fists.

"How?!" Ruby groaned loudly.

"Because you forget that there are now multiple people who love you and care for your safety!" Ruby's heart stopped at the words streaming from Weiss's lips. Both girls have stopped halfway through this argument and were face to face now. "Yesterday proved to me the risks you'll take for others and I just want you to think about things a bit more, conservatively, now."

"Weiss, you, love me?" Ruby said barley above a whisper.

"That's what you got out of what I said?!" Weiss said now with pink cheeks growing redder by the second.

"Do you?" Ruby said with a desperate pleading tone. Weiss's anger filled expression melted away and she grabbed Ruby's hands. "You were the first person I've ever met that didn't know about my family and yet you still desired to be my friend. So yes, I've loved you ever since you fell head first into my stuff first day of Beacon."

"I'm really sorry about blowing you up by the way."

"Its fine, your sneeze was adorable, you dolt."

"Well, I-I Ruby Rose, lo-lov, Love yo-"Ruby stuttered and then was cut off by Weiss's lips. It wasn't a long kiss as Weiss did not want to spoil the moment. As they broke Weiss lowered her guard and embraced the smaller girl.

"I know." Weiss mumbled against her ear. "I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"I'm sorry for not considering your feelings." Ruby said as she nuzzled into her partner's shoulder. They separated soon after but kept their hands entangled.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby said. Weiss turned slightly and poked Ruby's forehead stiffly with her index finger.

"You, will lead Stor. And you WILL be safe. I'll have your back if anything happens, alright?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. Beautiful silver eyes seemed to dance as they continued to track the monster hand in hand. After another hour the surrounding grim population grew thicker and thicker. Weiss used her knowledge of the surrounding terrain to help them avoid the larger groups of grim. The grim themselves were at first the usual spread of Boarbatusks, Ursa, Beowolfs, and the odd Nevermore souring overhead, but as they progressed the Beowolf population grew. The Beowolf's themselves were quite varied, some ranging from black furry masses with red eyes, to ones so covered in bone-like spines and plates that they're nearly invisible in the snow. It didn't take long after that. The pair had tracked Stor halfway out of the valley by noon and from their vantage half way up they could see a little spec of gray. Ruby determined that it was the town and took a sigh of relief. The dense forest made it seem like they were farther away than they really were. As they took a breath a loud earth shattering growl erupted from above them. Weiss dived to the side dragging Ruby with her. Stor emerged from the hill tops. He was less than a half mile away from the pair and seemed to be scanning the area. Rocks and mountains of snow tumbled down the hill side with every step he took. Being so close to him let the huntresses' see the finer details of their quarry. He stood at a menacing height of at least two stories and could rival some Goliath. His usual bone-like spines were there but there were also many white plates that armored his hide. Weiss tightened her grip around Ruby while momentarily hiding in a small out cove. As red eyes pass the pair Stor began to lumber away at an indifferent pace. Weiss's grip lessened as she unsheathed Myrtenaster.

"You ready to do this?" Weiss whispered.

"Yes, keep on us as best you can, okay?"

Weiss nodded and attempted to keep the blush on her face from spreading. When Ruby got that serious look on her face it's just too adorable for Weiss to handle sometimes. With that the red clad girl was gone. The faint shift of snow below her feet was the last sign of her being here. Weiss stood up and dusted her skirt off grumbling.

"Well _that_ wasn't very romantic..." Weiss mumbled to herself. As if Ruby could hear her words there was another shift of snow as the young girl returned to place a swift kiss to Weiss's cheek.

"Almost forgot! Stay safe Weiss."

When she lowered back down, the heels of her black and read boots barely made contact with the soft snow before she bolted off again. Weiss stood there stunned and smiling for just a moment. Then she spun the dust index of her sword until she found a dust to boost her own speed. A glyph or two later she was off to join the chase.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HOLY LONG CHAPTER BATMAN! (Yes, yes it is.) Hey guys! Sorry it's been taking a while to write these (No, you don't say? you literally update every two or three months) but a lot of personal stuff has just kept me back from writing, but I'm glad to be in the home stretch of this story. Looking back I'm really happy how it's turned out. I really do hope the creators magically somehow touch more on Weiss's semblance the way I did in this chapter, I think it fits rather nicely. Without further adue, I recommend to put on some awesome battle music and Enjoy! :3**

* * *

A fine chase it was. After leaving Weiss, Ruby bolted to catch up with Stor. She tacked up the hill a ways and used her momentum and gravity to help her gain enough speed to slide completely under Stor's massive body. With remarkable timing she aimed her sniper straight up and fired. The shot impacted Stor's right jaw. Thinking that she definitely got his attention Ruby raced away. All she could hear was the earth shattering howl behind her and the impacts of large paws on stone. Around her she could hear dozens of other grim, alert and running. Ruby made a beeline to the dense forest hoping the thick trees would slow him down. She didn't want to remind Weiss, but last time they were chasing Stor, she was barley keeping up with the monster. By the time she made it to the first tree she could feel the hot breath of the creature behind her. Her agility was her last trump card. Stor tore through the thick pine trees like they were a child's building blocks. Sensing his approach Ruby turned sharply using her scythe to swing gracefully around a tree and head to the left. The Beowulf attempted to do the same, but slid on the slick snow and collided into half a dozen trees slowing his pursue.

Weiss on the other hand was totally out classed. Even with her glyphs she was losing ground fast. To make matters worse the commotion is alerting every grim in the vicinity to their wake. Weiss gritted her teeth and made a decision to stop directly following Ruby but to head them off. This was risky because if Ruby were to lose control it might take more time for Weiss to respond, but if she were to stay on the path she was heading, she would surely be swarmed by impending grim. She needed to trust her instincts that Ruby will be alright. With this new course of Ruby constantly changing directions and Weiss moving straight she was able to keep up and even sent support glyphs when their paths crossed. This kept up for over ten minutes as they neared the meeting point. Luckily timings not going to be an issue knowing the sun's position and the fact that it would be hard to be inconspicuous with a giant grim tearing down half the forest behind them. Whenever a stray glance could be spared it was used to study the grim. Most of these bone-like plates it had were solid except for two, one on the right side of the face and one in the center of his chest were cracked. Weiss noted this and kept running.

Ruby didn't have the luxury to look back. If she were to she'd surely trip or face plant into a tree. Though her heart was beating like crazy it would calm every time she'd see a glimpse of Weiss and felt her magic surround her. It was relaxing to be under one of Weiss's spells. She never noticed it before in combat. But, there was something very odd about her semblance. She had been taught back in Signal Academy that a semblance is both a manifestation of one's aura and one's soul. When she uses her speed she's manifesting that, but there's something entirely unique about Weiss. Unlike the rest of her team and just about everyone else she knows, Weiss is the only one whose semblance could be _felt_ by another. Not in any damaging way like Yang's or Nora's, since most of that feeling is pain caused by her fist/hammer, but in a different way. Yeah, Pyrrah could bend the metal around you but you could never _feel_ the essence of her semblance.

* * *

 _It's warm, every time she casts a glyph for a split second I can feel her heartbeat. This is the first time I've noticed it, but her emotion, her feelings, they're all right here. It's only for a second but I can feel her around me, every laugh, every tear, every ounce of love all locked up in her. How did I never notice the amount of trust she puts into each of us as she uses her glyphs. We carry her heart, even if it is for just a moment…_

* * *

With her last thought drifting off into the either of her mind, Ruby reaches the meeting point and spots Yang happily bouncing in the middle of the clearing, arms up and poised for an attack. As Ruby skids to a halt a few yards beyond her sister, Stor rushes into the clearing. As he barrels forward Yang jumps and slams down on the beast's muzzle with her gantlets. The blow sent him skittering to the opposite side of the clearing. Weiss charged in soon after.

"Aim for his face and chest, the plates there are already cracked!" Weiss shouted as she landed next to the sisters.

Before Stor could recover, out of nowhere Blake shot out to quickly slice away at his chest. Three slashes later horrible black ink began spewing from the gash. The Beowulf swatted at the Faunus forcing her to retreat back to Yang's side. Stor roared and from that ink sprouted smaller copies of the beast. He shook the matted jet black fur that clung to his form and flexed his muscles causing the spines to stick out threateningly.

"We got a plan?" Blake said flatly.

"Aim for his face and chest, and be careful to not touch anywhere else to keep the smaller ones at bay." Weiss urged.

"Simple, I like it, also good to see you two lovebirds in one piece." Yang winked.

"Not the time sis! Let's go team RWBY!" Ruby cheered and leaped into the fray.

The fight was as fast as it was fierce. Ruby swung in a large oval using her speed to keep back at long range then to move in close to get in some quick swings when the opportunity presented itself. Weiss stayed in the center of the formation, the best position to send out glyphs and to be able to attack head on as well to retreat when necessary. Blake kept in a rough trapezoidal system. Only attacking when there's enough opening to get in a flurry of blows and retreating to Weiss to keep her from getting overwhelmed. And Yang, Yang dose what she does best, punch it until it stops moving. The battle progresses and team RWBY's spirits are lifted as Stor's movements became more lethargic. In an act of desperation he began to run. He ran past Yang and Blake whilst advoiding Weiss all together. Around the edge of the clearing Ruby held her ground getting in a last few shots. Stor rose to his hind legs and in one fluid motion he snatched up Ruby and threw her down his gullet.

"RUBY!" Weiss screamed at the action.

* * *

 _It was dark, no, darker than dark. The blackness that surrounded the girl was so thick it could be touched, felt even. Ruby struggled and fought to see anything. The darkness invaded her. The thick blackness filled her nose and her lungs, but she did not choke. Instead she saw. She saw a figure in the distance growing larger and larger becoming two independent ones. Ones that she recognized. Ruby attempted to scream but no sound came out. All she could do is watch, watch as Weiss and the Huntsman play their horrible dance together. She saw Weiss bloody and beaten, her oppressor once again playing his role. But unlike last time Ruby could not interject, she could not help. So she watched in horror as Weiss was beaten over and over, again and again. Ruby reached out to touch her._

" _Weiss I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I can't help you, but this is not real the Weiss I know, the Weiss I love isn't here. She's safe!"_

 _The last bit of life this Weiss possessed began to fade as did the image of them. The darkness soon grew heavy and began to pull Ruby down lower and lower…._

* * *

Tears stained Weiss's cheeks as Stor lowered back down to continue his escape. The tip of her blade shook. She took two steps, both of them stilted and hesitant as to check if the ground is still beneath her. Then she was off quickly followed by Blake and Yang. Every stab, every glyph was perfectly timed and placed. In less than a minute Stor roared up to the heavens and fell. Weiss feverishly worked through the rapidly detreating body. Half way through she found what she was looking for. She dragged Ruby out and carried her to the others who were cleaning up the remaining grim. Ruby herself was in bad shape. Her skin was pale and covered in this sticky black residue. Her breathing was ragged but there as Weiss cradled her in her arms. Yang ran and knelt down beside her. She immediately began wiping the residue off. Blake joined them as well, giving a comforting arm around Yang as tears threatened. Weiss whose face was already soaked in tears, brushed lose bangs from Ruby's face.

"Ruby? Ruby?! Wake up it's over now. Please wake up" The darkness that filled the girl's vision brightened as she heard those words.

 _Is that… Weiss? What's she saying again?_

The light was so bright when Ruby opened her eyes. After focusing for a few moments she saw Weiss, Yang, and Blake hunched above her. Black vile turned in Ruby's stomach as she choked and spit it into the snow to disintegrate.

"Oh hey, guys. What did I miss?" Ruby said groggy coughing here and there.

Before any word was spoken Weiss cut her off with a rough kiss. It was long and even sparked blush in Yang's checks. It tasted like tar, but it was Ruby all the same. Weiss stopped before Ruby lost too much air, but as they parted Weiss smiled and stroked her face.

"Oh, not much, welcome back you dunce." Weiss giggled and Ruby smiled.

"Um, should we leave you two alone for a while?" Yang asked sheepishly.

The four of them laughed and Yang helped Ruby off the ground. Weiss quickly took up her other side and Blake reclaimed Crescent Rose. Together they returned to the town. The town elder ushered Ruby inside the inn where they were staying. The elder man thanked each of the girls and sent word to Beacon to send a transport. A doctor took a look at Ruby and told each of them that she would recover in a few days with plenty of rest.

"It was lucky that you did get her out in time, who knows what effect being trapped in the belly of a grim alive could do to someone."

The girls solemnly understood and took shifts to look after the girl. As the sun went down Weiss entered the room cleaned and ready for bed. Ruby was already in her night gown thanks to her sister.

"I'm only here because your sister asked me to." Weiss grumbled in her poorly hidden façade.

With blush coating her cheeks Weiss awkwardly blew out the candles and laid in her bed across the room only uttering a quick goodnight. Ruby pouted but was too tired to argue. She had become complacent with the warmth of another by her side the past few nights, and as the coals in the fireplace simmered and died, Ruby found herself craving Weiss's genital touch and the violent memories flashed once again in the girls mind.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Um, can you, um stay with me?"

Weiss turned and met the smaller girl's eyes across the room. She grabbed her pillow and shuffled over. After thanking the gods that it was too dark in the room to make out the color of her checks, Weiss slid into the covers next to Ruby. What she found was a bit concerning. Ruby had been crying. The sticky wet tears still clung to her cheeks as she dove into Weiss's embrace. Weiss sighed and wrapped a protective arm around her. There between the sniffles and the muffled breathing, both girls felt peace. They both relaxed speaking in a language of touches, soothing heartbeats and the distinctive sent of each other. Their worries and fears melted away as they laid together. Ruby absentmindedly curled a long lock of pure white hair around a finger and Weiss thoroughly enjoyed the sensation of the genital rise and fall of Ruby's belly under her palm. After what felt like a long time, though Weiss harbored no feelings of wanting it to end, she spoke.

"What was it like?"

"What was _what_ like?" Murmured Ruby half asleep.

"You know… the whole being eaten by a grim thing?"

"Oh, that… I can't remember much, but it felt so sad, like all of the grief in the world was resting in my lap. I, also, saw you."

"Me?!"

"Yeah you were back in that horrible place with that horrible man, and I couldn't do anything to help. It was pretty scary."

"Well that's over now and you DID help." Weiss said matter-of-factly while resting her cheek on Ruby's collar bone. Ruby relaxed once again and those memories started to fade. Out of nowhere Ruby snorted and tried to stifle a laugh. Weiss taken aback by the change in demeanor cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh it's just, Heheh- We don't have to worry about breaking the news to Yang and Blake! Pfft, nice one Weiss, real smooth." Ruby didn't need to see to feel the heat radiate from the older girls face as she shot up.

"I only did that because I thought you were going to die!" Weiss kicked her feet away as if she was planning on leaving the bed. Ruby shifted to sit up as well and wrap her hands around Weiss's waist, whining the whole way

"Wait no! I'm sorrrry Weiss please don't leave. I was only joking…" Ruby whispered into Weiss's right ear.

"I'm sure I'll get an ear full of it tomorrow anyway. You know I'm not good with trusting everybody all the time like you do."

"I don't think so."

"Now, I'm confused."

"I noticed it today during the chase. Your semblance, I could feel your heartbeat. That plus the fact you ever only use it on our team makes me think you trust us with it, with knowing you in that way."

"I'm surprised you sensed that, our semblance is hereditary and it took me _years_ to feel Winter's heart, how did you figure it out so fast?"

"It's because I love you" Ruby said while playfully pecking along her neck and up to her jaw. "My princess."

"You dunce."

They both giggled as Ruby tightened her hold momentarily and threw both of them back under the covers.


End file.
